Mi navidad con los Cullen
by JoSy'S
Summary: Esta no es una historia triste, feliz, complicada o milagrosa, solo es mi vida, mi historia o simplemente mi memoria hablando sobre lo que sucedió una vez en navidad. concurso cullen christmas contest


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, a menos que alguien me quiera regalar un edward???... La historia es de mi propia locura!! xD

**Cullen Christmast Contest:**  
**Nombre del One-Shot:** Mi navidad con los Cullen  
**Nombre de la Autora:** animefangirl123  
**Personajes:** Edward & Bella  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Esta no es una historia triste, feliz, complicada o milagrosa, solo es mi vida, mi historia o simplemente mi memoria hablando sobre lo que sucedió una vez en navidad.

Actualmente soy de las que piensan que la navidad es solo un asunto de publicidad, un vil intento de los comerciantes de ganar dinero. Es que vamos eso de el Niño Jesús, Santa Claus, Papá Noel, San Nicolás, ya ni los niños se lo creen, y si nos vamos a la parte de la navidad como época de amor y paz, encuentros familiares y otras estupideces me dan ganas de devolver la comida.

Sin embargo, aquí estoy disfrazada de un duendecillo y sonriendo falsamente junto a un falsa santa y una diabólica pero real duendecillo que me obligo a hacer esto, hablo de mi, para mi desgracia, mejor amiga Alice Cullen quien considero esta ridiculez como _sumamente divertido. _

Ahora yo. Me tengo que aguantar a todos esos niños encima, no que me molesten ellos, tal vez son sus padres, los muy idiotas viéndome o mejor dicho desnudándome con la mirada y a todas esas madres con sus falsas sonrisas en las muy operadas caras viendo celosamente lo corto de mi falda.

"Venga Bella, anímate un poco que tampoco es que sea una tortura estar conmigo" y para completar mi patético trabajo ahí esta otro de los comentarios de el falso santa, o normalmente llamado Edward, para mi es simplemente el chico mas irritante de todos, a parte de hermano de mi mejor amiga.

"Te he dicho que no me hables, idiota"

"Pero si tu tenias ganas de hablarme, solo te hice el favor de comenzar yo"

"Edward, por tu bien, voy a hacer como que no escuche eso"

"¿Por mi bien? ¿Qué es lo que me harías?" El muy idiota se estaba burlando de mi.

"No lo se, tal vez dejarte sin descendencia y hacerle un favor a la humanidad"

"Ya veras pequeña, un día amaras esa descendencia" dijo sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo.

Simplemente decidí ignorarlo y seguir pensando en lo frustrante que les resultara a esos niños cuando en unos años descubran que todo esto es una farsa y en la desilusión de no ver más regalos debajo del árbol que el que tus padres consideren que te mereces, osea algo q siempre te va a desilusionar, esa carta que escriben con mucho esfuerzo esta destinada a la basura.

Si les digo un secreto mi infancia no fue de lo mas feliz, aun recuerdo la voz de mi padre el día que mamá murió. Justo el día de navidad. _"Ni creas que ahora recibirás regalo de tu querido santa, no te lo mereces, eres mala, tu mataste a tu madre, todo es culpa tuya y a aparte ese viejo gordo no existe, solo era tu madre intentando crearte ilusiones, que tonta era" decia mientras yo lloraba en el suelo "párate de ahí, a ver si sirves para algo y tráeme una cerveza" _Maldito borracho solo tenia 6 años.

Pero dejemos eso de lado y concentrémonos en el ahora, el pasado, prefiero dejarlo como un recuerdo reprimido.

Hoy estamos a pocos días del 24 y voy a pasarla con los cullen, por no decir que me obligaron, no quiero ir, allí todos van a tener sus caras pintadas de alegres sonrisas y en pareja, los únicos solos vamos a ser Edward y yo, y es su familia no se va a sentir tan fuera de lugar, por lo que en lugar de estar en mi casa durmiendo ese dia esta destinada a típicas discusiones con mi _mejor amigo._

Cuando terminamos mi tortura diaria, llamado trabajo, la duendecillo nos obligo a Edward y a mí ir al centro comercial, el solo para cargar las bolsas, y yo era necesaria para jugar a Barbie Bella, entramos a una tienda de vestidos, me quede prendada de un hermoso vestido azul sin mangas, ajustado al cuerpo arriba y caía suelto hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas.

"Veo que las salidas con Alice, te han servido de ayuda, si te pones, ese vestido y te quitas estas ropas que traes puestas, te aseguro que no pasas de un dia antes de ser mi novia" dijo en mi odio un voz demasiado conocida.

"pues yo te aseguro que ni que pase un año voy a ser algo tuyo, primero me lanzo de un puente"

"cariño, no seas extremista, tu me quieres solo que aun no te has dado cuenta, pero tranquila soy un chico paciente, dijo sonriéndome torcidamente "ah por cierto en fiesta vas a ser mi pareja solo te lo digo para que te pongas aun más linda para mi, y si me quieres hacer un favor, conserva ese vestido"

Luego de que me di cuenta que el había entrado en los vestidores y pudo haberme visto cambiándome sin darme cuenta, pague el vestido, camine por ahí extremadamente molesta y contando hasta 10 incansablemente. Alice me obligo a comprar hasta disfraces que aun no se para q los usaría pero sus palabras exactas fueron "Bella, no ves lo lindos que son? Es obvio que lo necesitamos" creo que en algún sitio debe haber algo como comprahólicos compulsivos anónimos donde llevarla, pensé sonriendo

En fin, después de eso fui a su casa ya que me quedaría allí hasta navidad, en el camino me di cuenta de que Edward estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había puesto su cd de metallica, una de las obsesiones que compartía con el.

El solo dijo que estaba bien y siguió manejando mirando fijamente la carretera, no le creí para nada, a pesar de cómo nos tratábamos lo conocía demasiado bien.

Recordé el momento en que los conocí, estaba a penas entrando a la universidad.

_Flash Back_

Dios donde me habré metido, que universidad tan grande, fui sacada de mis pensamientos, cuando una roca humana tropezó conmigo haciéndome no muy raramente caer sobre mi trasero.

"Disculpa pequeña, es que no te vi, pero ven deja párate de ahí que el suelo no es muy cómodo" dijo el chico "Por cierto, soy Emmet Cullen" sonrió y unos tiernos hoyuelos aparecieron en su mejilla contrastando con la imagen de chico malo.

"vega Emmet que le haces a esta hermosa chica" dijo otro chico apareciendo de la nada y cargándome al estilo novia recién casada "pero mira que linda eres, fijo que ya te digo que vas a ser mi novia" en ese momento lo tache de cualquier lista de amigos o personas agradables "me llamo Edward Cullen, y mi niña memorízalo, que en unos años vas a llevar mi nombre tatuado en ti"

"Ugh pero quien te crees imbecil?, ni porque fueras el único hombre sobre la tierra y única posibilidad de salvar a los humanos estaría contigo, te lo digo de una vez y como tu dijiste memorízalo antes de que acepte ser algo tuyo me tatuo soy una idiota en el trasero"

"jajajajajajaja" escuche unas carcajadas atrás, ahí estaban unos chicos. Dos rubios un chico y una chica, y una morena bajita riéndose junto con Emmet y Edward.

"Hermana definitivamente quiero ver como acaba esto entre ustedes, seamos amigas soy Alice, hermana de tu casi esposo" dijo mientras me abrazaba.

_Fin del Fash Back_

Así que desde ese dia no nos hemos separado, son casi mi familia, ya de eso han pasado 3 años, en los que conocí a los cullen que faltaba es decir, Esme y Carlisle, son un amor y no se que haría ahora sin ellos.

Esos dia que pase ahí fueron muy entretenidos entre pijamazas, bromas, ver pelis en la sala, peleas de comidas, y muchas cosas mas, pero lo que mas disfrute fue cuando estábamos arreglando el arbolito, por primera ver en mucho tiempo me sentí en paz, sentí que debería dejar atrás el pasado, ahí con esta familia, estaba olvidando que mis navidades habían sido una mierda.

Pusimos los adornos entre risas, imitando a los muñecos que bailaban y hablaban, incluso a un santa que roncaba, el nacimiento lo hicimos gigante ocupaba media sala, pero quedo espectacular, lo ultimo que pusimos fue la estrella, ese trabajo me toco el honor, si se puede decir así, de hacerlo yo pero mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y caí, creando una nueva ronda de risas.

Después de terminar, Ya todos habían subido cuando me fije en un papel adentro de la casita del nacimiento, me acerque con cuidado y la agarre, me sorprendí al ver que era una carta y mas al leer el nombre de Edward, era imposible que al aun creyera en estas cosas de los 21 deseos al espíritu de la navidad. Mi curiosidad pudo mas y la abrí.

"_hola espíritu de la navidad, ese nombre es muy largo así que te llamare espi, no se si en verdad existas o no, pero para eso en serio necesito un milagro, si de verdad cumples deseos lo tengo que intentar, no te pido 21 deseos, solo te pido 1, y es poder sacar a mi angel de esa tortura que pasa por estas fechas._

_Quiero que Bella sea realmente feliz, que cambie esa mueca de tristeza que se le nota a veces, por sonrisas fugaces, me hace mal verla toda triste, se que su historia es algo cruel y algo que nunca mencionaría, su padre la utilizo y maltrato de maneras que nunca nadie debería ni pensar, así que quiero tener la fuerza y paciencia para verle ese brillo en los ojos cada vez que discutimos por cosas tontas, esa sonrisa traviesa cuando le gana a Emmet, los pequeños saltitos que da cuando se pone muy feliz, y lo que mas desearía es que todas esas reacciones solo las causara yo, por que la amo!"_

Al terminar de leerla no podía creer lo que decia, si el siempre me bromeaba con lo de ser su novia, pero siempre pensé que era una broma, No soy ciega y el es el chico mas perfecto que conozco, pero yo soy demasiado simple y se que en algun moment se cansaría de mi.

Llego la fecha de noche buena y yo estaba en mi vestido azul, con unas sandalias altas, estos días habían sido torturantes, ya no podía ver a Edward sin sentir mariposas en el estomago, ni evitar los nervios que me atacaban e impedían formar frases coherentes en su presencia, mas bien decidí intentar alejar esos sentimientos que habían empezado a formarse o mejor dicho que había empezado a darme cuenta de que estaban ahí desde el día que leí la carta

Estaba aquí sentada en la cena con el a su lado hablando con los demás, escuchaba su voz , estaba discrepando con Emmet sobre un juego, la verdad eso no me importaba solo quería escuchar su voz, ya para que engañarme sentía algo por el y era muy difícil de ocultar, tome la decisión de que esa noche lo único que quería, era un momento a solas con el.

En cuanto tuve la oportunidad lo acorrale en la sala y no hable solo le di el mejor besos de mi vida, bueno el primero de muchos, ese dia empecé a creer en el espíritu de la navidad, y que tal vez los deseos si se cumplían, porque vamos sabiendo lo despistada que soy que posibilidades había de que me encontrara ese papel si no era por milagro? …. Ninguna… pero no me arrepiento para nada.

Han pasado dos años de eso y ahora estoy otra vez en la casa de los cullen con tres meses de embarazo, un anillo en mi dedo, y un tatuaje en mi trasero que dice _Propiedad de Edward Cullen_, así que como una recomendación les digo que no se prometa a si mismas tatuarse algo en el trasero y que luego sus novios se aprovechen de eso para usar tu debilidad y convertirlo en algo que ellos quieran.

Tal vez lo complique mucho simplemente nunca piensen que la navidad es una mierda, ya he comprobado dos años seguidos que eso no es cierto, y vaya que mi ahora esposo a ayudado mucho con eso…


End file.
